¿Cobarde?
by Doncella de Awa
Summary: One-shot. Tris se ha cansado de no poder estar tranquila ni siquiera con su novio. Pero ahora está dispuesta a que eso cambie, porque al fin al cabo, no por nada ella era una osada, ¿no? /Lemon/


Disclaimer: La trilogía _Divergent_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Veronica Roth.

Aviso: Lemon, rating M+18, lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Este one-shot se sitúa en el tercer libro.

* * *

En Osadía, decían que para vencer un miedo, debes enfrentarte a él, mirarlo de frente y actuar con determinación. Si no eres capaz de hacerlo, no tienes valor. Y si no tienes valor, eres un cobarde.

Y yo, Tris Prior, soy una cobarde. Soy una cobarde cuando me detengo frente a la puerta de su habitación con el puño alzado y no soy capaz de llamar a la puerta, porque tengo miedo de lo que quiero y de lo que vaya a decirme; soy una cobarde cuando me separo de él con cualquier excusa en el momento en que noto cualquier avance por su parte; soy una cobarde cuando me alegro de que mis amigos duerman en la misma habitación que yo y no tengamos intimidad.

Yo, Tris Prior, soy una cobarde porque tengo miedo de un hombre, de mi novio.

No sé por qué he acabado en una situación así. Hasta que el paisaje del miedo no me lo mostró, no creía tener un problema con el sexo. Sexo. Me pone nerviosa solo pensar en la palabra. ¿Quizá mi educación en Abnegación me haya afectado más de lo que pienso? ¿O simplemente mi cuerpo me hace sentir insegura, pensando que no atraeré a nadie, que cuando mi novio me desnude, se reirá de mí, me verá como una niña y no como una mujer? No lo sé; yo sé que Tobías me quiere, y yo también a él, y no soporto seguir así. Hemos vivido y sufrido cosas que muchos adultos ni siquiera imaginarían, que nos han hecho madurar más de lo que nos correspondía, y sin embargo, nuestra relación no evoluciona con nosotros.

Al principio pensaba que no era tan importante, que lo importante era que nos quisiéramos, que nos protegiéramos. Lo importante era nuestro amor puro y verdadero. Pero después de todo este tiempo, me siento frustrada. Yo quiero a Tobías y quiero ser capaz de expresarlo de todas las formas posibles. No solo por una cuestión de hormonas, lujuria y pasión, sino por que quiero estar con mi novio tranquila, sin temer acercarme a él porque me asusta que quiera algo más de mí, sin tener que tratar de distinguir si cuando me besa, me esta solo besando o tiene alguna idea más.

Por supuesto, él me respeta y dice que no le importa, que iremos poco a poco y que no haremos nada hasta que esté preparada. Que para él también es la primera vez y quiere que todo vaya bien. Y yo le creo porque sé que es verdad. Estoy segura de que esperará el tiempo que haga falta y no me presionará. Pero también sé que sufre cada vez que está conmigo, con la sombra de mi miedo que pende sobre nosotros. Siempre alerta para no ponerme nerviosa con un movimiento equivocado que pueda malinterpretar y estropee el momento de calma, las pocas veces que nuestras vidas nos permiten tener uno.

Ahora, he decido que esto va a cambiar. Nosotros nos queremos y tenemos demasiados problemas para que una de las pocas cosas hermosas que podemos vivir en estos momentos sean otra fuente de sufrimiento. Por eso me encuentro delante de su habitación con el puño alzado, y esta vez estoy dispuesta a llamar a su puerta. Y lo hago. Y no contesta. Abro la puerta y no hay nadie. ¿A dónde habrá ido? Entonces recuerdo que, como los otros han ido a familiarizarse con el antiguo aeropuerto trasformado en laboratorio, quizá simplemente haya aprovechado para darse un baño con tranquilidad. Y efectivamente, así es. Cuando lo veo salir del baño con tan solo una toalla en la cintura, no sé qué hacer. Vale, he venido a enfrentarme a mi miedo, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a levantarme y a lanzarme como una loba hacia mi novio semidesnudo. Él también está sorprendido, y viendo mi sonrojo y mi expresión, se apresura a disculparse y vuelve a entrar en el baño con unas prendas para vestirse.

Esto es lo que me molesta. No el que no haya tenido el valor de ir hacia mi novio para hacer el amor con él (tampoco creo que haya que hacer el amor con tu novio cada vez que lo ves medio desnudo, ni aunque ese novio sea Cuatro), sino que una situación que puede ocurrir tranquilamente cuando decides compartir tu vida con un hombre se transforme en una especie de susto desagradable. Por favor, es solo mi novio saliendo del baño, no una desgracia con toalla.  
Por fin Tobías sale del baño.

- Perdona, no sabía que estabas aquí – se disculpa de nuevo. - Pensé que estarías con tus amigos explorando el complejo, así que decidí darme una ducha, no creía...

Sigue intentando justificarse cuando no hace falta, porque solo estaba duchándose, y lo veo nervioso, estudiando mis reacciones para asegurarse de que estoy bien. Me doy cuenta de cuánto es injusto todo esto, de que nos estamos ahogando en un vaso de agua nosotros solitos.

- Tobías, estoy bien – digo con la voz más calmada posible y acordándome de sonreír. - Solo vine a pasar un rato contigo – digo, quitándole importancia a lo ocurrido, que efectivamente no la tiene.

- Me alegro. ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? - dice, ya algo más aliviado, pero como siempre después de algún suceso incómodo de este tipo, la sombra de mi miedo nos envuelve y estropea el momento.

- De momento, me gustaría estar aquí tranquila contigo. Últimamente tenemos tan poco tiempo para nosotros...

Lo abrazo y disfruto con su cercanía. Él me devuelve el abrazo y enreda sus dedos en mi pelo.

- Te quiero, Tris.

Lo abrazo más fuerte como respuesta y él me envuelve en sus brazos. Así me siento segura. Nada en este mundo me puede alcanzar, estamos solo nosotros, estoy yo con la persona que más amo en el mundo. Y me relajo como hacía mucho que no hacía, lo beso y él me mima y me acaricia. Y ese gesto no puede quitarme todo el miedo de golpe, pero me hace sentir más confianza. Lo beso con un poco más de pasión y espero que él reaccione, porque si no, no estaría muy segura de qué hacer después. Él me devuelve el beso, pero mantiene sus manos quietas en el medio de mi espalda, con la prudencia a la que se ha acostumbrado para no agobiarme. Lo appreto con más fuerza contra mí y él parece reaccionar, acariciándome con sus manos la espalda, siempre con movimientos serenos, gentiles. Me siento cómoda con él y Tobías lo nota.

Me acerca hasta su cama y nos tumbamos en ella, no sin antes echar el cerrojo. Este gesto me altera un poco, porque me hace recordar todo lo que puede ocurrir y despierta de nuevo mis miedos. Pero él se limita a echarse a mi lado y acariciarme. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de lo que quiero hacer pero también es consciente de mi inquietud. Me besa con cariño al mimo tiempo que mete sus dedos por debajo de mi camiseta, tocándome la espalda, piel con piel. Yo le sonrío y le beso también, después me quito la camiseta, con confianza, en él y en mí. Pero también me siento insegura. Ahora que me puede ver en sujetador, se dará cuenta de lo pequeños que son mis pechos y de la escasa curva que tengo entre la cintura y la cadera. Le miro a él y es ya un hombre, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pensar de mí. Pero él solo continúa mimándome y besándome, no veo nada en su mirada que deje traslucir decepción o arrepentimiento de estar conmigo. Y me tranquilizo, me doy cuenta de que muchos problemas que me planteo están solo en mi cabeza. Lo abrazo y le beso en el cuello. Él dirige sus manos hacia el cierre de mi sujetador mientras me mira y me sonríe para darme confianza y asegurarse de que esté bien. Pero le noto forcejear con los ganchos y su expresión se vuelve más concentrada. Sonrío casi riéndome. No de él, sino porque me doy cuenta que él no sabe y controla todo, que es también su primera vez y que nunca ha tenido que enfrentarse a los temibles cierres de la lencería femenina. Me decido a ayudarlo yo misma, y cuando me siento desnuda busco su calor para seguir tranquila. Creo que él me lo agradece, ya que este episodio parece haberlo avergonzado un poco.

Cuando comienzo a besarle, él continúa con sus caricias, empezando a rozarme los pechos ligeramente al pasar, poco a poco atreviéndose más, siempre entre besos. Y finalmente me mira, como previniéndome de lo que va a hacer, y acerca sus labios a uno de mis pechos. Comienza con movimientos más inseguros, tanteando, y poco a poco, con mis gemidos, empieza a entender qué es lo que más me gusta que haga y lo que menos. Pasa al otro seno, y una renovada ola de sensaciones mi inunda.

Me besa de nuevo, y yo quiero tocarle, tomar también la iniciativa, pero no sé qué hacer. Le comienzo a acariciar el pecho, bajando lentamente por su vientre, deteniéndome en la cintura de sus pantalones como si fuera una barrera y volviendo a ascender de nuevo. Lo beso en el cuello, ahora estamos tumbados de lado mirándonos frente a frente, mi mano continúa vagando por su pecho y su respiración cambia, le gusta cada vez más. Decido bajar la mano hasta su cintura y desabrochar el botón de su pantalón, y para encontrarlo miro para abajo, viendo lo que inconscientemente había tratado de evitar mirar para no sentirme presionada. El bulto en sus pantalones me hace perder la concentración, pero Tobías lo nota y me atrae hacie él en un abrazo tranquilizador. Aunque estando pegada a él ya no lo veo, sí que lo siento, pero entre sus brazos todo parece más sereno. Tímidamente me separo y dirijo mi mano a su miembro, lo palpo por encima de sus pantalones. Él me sonríe y se los quita. No lleva nada más encima, evidentemente entre las prendas que cogió apresuradamente antes de volver a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño no había unos bóxer.. Me pongo nerviosa. No son los mismos nervios del principio, son los nervios de no saber bien qué hacer. Mi mano se desliza de nuevo ahí y lo toco. Primero, con inseguridad y también con curiosidad, nunca he visto un pene, mucho menos erecto. Después, comienzo a acariciarlo. Una vez él me nota con más confianza, sonríe y, tras besarme, me toma la muñeca y coloca mi mano cómo a él más le gusta. Comienzo a moverla, y él me indica si ir lento o rápido. Con sus primeros gemidos, entiendo que lo estoy haciendo bien y cojo más confianza. Además, me doy cuenta de que él está desnudo y yo todavía no del todo, con lo que al final resulta que la más atrevida he sido yo. Creo que él también se da cuenta y aunque parece que le cuesta, aparta delicadamente mi mano mientras me besa. Poco a poco, entre caricias baja su mano hacia el cierre de mis pantalones. Los desabrocha delicadamente y los baja. Parecen atascarse en mis tobillos, y yo, no queriendo que se repita un episodio parecido al del sujetador que le haga sentir vergüenza, le ayudo a sacármelos. Me doy cuenta de que, al bajármelos, mi braguitas también se han movido hacia abajo dejando ver más de lo que hubiera esperado. Tobías parece haberlo notado también, así que, en un arranque de valor, decido que total, llegados a este punto, lo mejor es que me las quite. Lo hago con decisión, pero cuando finalmente me siento desnuda ante él, un poco de esa decisión se desvanece. Sin embargo no me pongo nerviosa, Tobías ha acercado su rostro a mi altura y ya me está besando otra vez.

Ahora todo es distinto. Ya no tengo miedo de él, solo siento la inseguridad de quién no sabe al cien por cien qué sucederá a continuación. Tobias, entre caricias, dirige su mano entre mis muslos. Al principio solo toca delicadamente, tratando de familiarizarse con algo que nunca antes había conocido. Después, con movimientos ligeramente inseguros, comienza a mover la mano en círculos. Al poco tiempo, yo desplazo ligeramente su mano hacia donde he entendido que me gusta más. A él parece encantarle este gesto y me besa con pasión. Después, dirige su mano hasta mi entrada y percibo un un brillo que nunca había visto en su mirada. El hecho de sentirme así de excitada parece darle seguridad en sí mismo y creo que también un cierto orgullo. Dirige sus dedos hacia mi entrada, lentamente, para no sorprenderme con lo que está por venir, e introduce uno. Instintivamente me tenso. Es una sensación extraña, diferente, pero me gusta, me gusta mucho. Busco sus labios y el me besa, mientras se comienza a mover dentro de mí. Se anima e introduce un segundo dedo, pero suelto un quejido de dolor. Tobías se preocupa y se retira asustado.

- Lo siento, yo...  
- Tranquilo, shhh, tranquilo. Solo dame un poco más de tiempo, no te apresures, ¿vale?

Él me besa y yo cojo su mano y la dirijo adonde estaba, para darle confianza e indicarle que continúe. Lo hace e inmediatamente me olvido del dolor anterior. Tobias me acaricia con su otra mano libre, y yo paso las manos por su pecho. Me siento tan bien a su lado que apenas me tenso cuando, después de un poco, vuelve a intentar introducir un segundo dedo. Y esta vez, solo hay placer.

Ahora lo estoy besando, pero pienso que quiero otra cosa y él, al mirarme, también parece darse cuenta. Alarga su mano hasta alcanzar el cajón de la mesita de noche, lo abre y saca un paquetito de dentro. Sonrío. ¿Cuándo ha tenido el tiempo de conseguir preservativos? Debía de confiar en que tarde o temprano superaría mi miedo. Se lo pone y me mira dulcemente. Se inclina encima de mí, siempre mirándome, buscando cualquier signo de desaprobación o miedo. No lo encuentra y yo lo atraigo hacia mí en un beso apasionado, animándole a continuar y tranquilizándome a mí misma. Él responde al beso y me acaricia, y poco a poco comienzo a sentir su miembro entrando dentro de mí. Estoy muy calmada y apenas duele. Tobias sonríe aliviado al notar mi expresión relajada, sabiendo que no me hace daño. Comienza a moverse lentamente mientras me besa el cuello y al final, yo también reacciono al nuevo placer y comienzo a seguir su ritmo. Nuestros movimientos, sin embargo, no son muy coordinados y sonreímos. Todo se solucionará con la práctica.

Tobias comienza a moverse más rápido y yo lo abrazo y lo beso, sintiendo cada vez más placer. Enredo mis piernas alrededor de él y lo atraigo aún más hacia mí. Poco a poco, entre besos y respiraciones agitadas, siento que alcanzo el clímax. Lo rodeo con mis brazos, inundada por las sensaciones que estoy sintiendo. También creo entrever una atisbo de ¿orgullo? ¿satisfacción? en su expresión. Ahora, mientras mi respiración se calma ligeramente, me concentro en Tobias, cuya respiración hace lo contrario que la mía. Sus movimientos se vuelven un poco más erráticos y bruscos, aunque continúa acariciándome, y finalmente lo siento tensarse y soltar un gemido ronco mientras se viene. Cuando se tranquiliza, me acaricia el pelo y sale lentamente de mí.

Nos tumbados el uno frente al otro, mirándonos, trasmitiendo nuestros sentimientos sin palabras. Me acurruco en sus brazos y él me abraza y me besa en la frente.

- Te quiero, Beatrice.

Cierro los ojos, sintiendo aún más su calor y le respondo lo que tan pocas veces le digo:

- Yo también te quiero, Tobias.

Poco a poco noto como se queda dormido con una expresión relajada y feliz, como pocas veces le he visto. Este momento es solo para nosotros y nadie más. No existen las guerras, las traiciones, las muertes... solo nosotros dos. Y mientras el sueño comienza a invadirme lentamente, pienso que aunque no sepa lo que me depara el futuro, al menos esto siempre lo llevaré conmigo.

* * *

Así es como me imaginé la primera vez entre Tris y Cuatro. Espero que os haya gustado.

¿Reviews? ;)


End file.
